


Little Need

by Emono



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Demons, M/M, Sister Challenge, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 500-1.000, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youko slips free of Shuichi's grip and goes to visit his favorite fire demon in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrivolousPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousPixie/gifts).



**I haven't done an anime pairing in years, but my sister and I did a challenge and I really liked what I came up with. We basically pulled a pairing and a prompt out of proverbial hats and wrote whatever we got. This was my first. The challenge part was that it had to be under 500 words.**

* * *

**Prompt:** _Pen & Paper_

 

He didn't expect Youko did make an appearance. While Kurama had laid down to rest (no doubt nearby), the fox had apparently taken over and taken the body for a ride. Hiei wasn't exactly surprised, but it was still a bit of a shock to see the streak of silver hair in his adopted training grounds. He stopped, Jagan eye falling closed as he let his power settle down.

 

While the other may have been able to best him, he was in no danger here.

 

There were no words at first. There was a rare need for it between them. At first it was just a stare, a flash of a smirk between leaves, but then he disappeared. Hiei tried to keep up with his movements but the fox was fast, just as light-footed as he'd been before his human escape. He could at least _track_ Kurama, the sweet-hearted bastard. This was a different beast all together.

 

“Hiei.” The voice was soft behind him. He didn't turn, and he didn't flinch when long fingers skimmed across the black dragon mark that snaked up his right arm.

 

“Youko,” he echoed.

 

“So fearless,” he murmured, claws scraping along the back of his hand. “I must say, the dark ink on your skin is lovely. It makes it look so much more... _fragile_.”

 

“I'm anything but,” Hiei scoffed, “It's no ink.”

 

“Yes, yes.” Exasperation colored the demon's voice, a sigh ruffling his dark hair. “It's the bone deep mark of the dragon that lives within the bowls of the spirit world and you, now, its master.”

 

His temper spiked. “Don't trivialize it!”

 

There was a _whoosh_ of air in his ears before he was staring at the sky with the grass digging into his back. The air was knocked out of him but when he tried to get it back there was a hand around his throat, clamping down hard enough for him to feel it. Liquid gold orbs shimmered above him, thighs cradling his stomach as the weight of the demon pinned him in place.

 

Like words, there was no need. Hiei didn't want to escape.

 

“I may have missed this more than I realized.” Those eyes burned down his bare chest, another clawed hand settling over his heart like a threat. “I'm sure he would love to have this. You – laid out before him like a blank canvas. Your flesh calls out for my fangs.”

 

He tilted his head back, pushing into the palm. It didn't go unnoticed.

 

“He's not what you want.”

 

“He's not what I need,” Hiei fired back, “Too bad you gave up the reigns.”

 

Youko laughed, a throaty sound that shook his ribs. 

 

“For now, my flame,” the demon rumbled, “For now.”

 

 


End file.
